Se busca paparazzi
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: Yaoi. Tras la derrota, los Demolition Boys se ven rebajados a trabajar como espías Biovolt. Encubierto como un paparazzi, Tala debe observar los movimientos del famoso Kai Hiwatari, pero ¿qué sucede cuando los papeles se invierten? KAIxTALA


Ahem *se aclara la garganta* Esta es una historia que he pensado como un obsequio -atrasado debo añadir xD- de cumpleaños para una querida amiga. Usualmente yo no escribo entre relaciones sobre hombre, pero como a mi amiga le gusta esta pareja he decidido hacer el intento. En realidad será un yaoi muy leve, y trataré de hacer un buen enfoque en la relación amistosa, pero sé que al final del día, será básicamente KaixTala xD. Pero sólo lo hago por mi amiga y nueva hermanita, que conste! :3 Bueno, espero poder seguirle pronto (a ver si esta sí la termino 9.9 ) y que la puedan disfrutar.

La historia toma lugar después de la primera temporada. Digamos que estaré reescribiendo la segunda temporada -la cual no me gusta ¬¬ - en una forma muy extraña o.o

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece. Si así fuera, habría mucha menos Hilary y muchas más camisas rasgadas *¬*

Los pensamientos van escritos en _itálica _

Las indicaciones de POVs irán subrayadas.

* * *

**Se busca paparazzi**

**Capítulo 1**

POV de Tala

Habiendo tantos perdedores con demasiado tiempo libre en el mundo ¿por qué debía hacer yo este tonto y aburrido trabajo? Esperen un momento, ya lo sé: es que Boris me tiene manía. Desde que perdí… perdimos el campeonato mundial contra los Bladebreakers nos han tenido a mí y a mi equipo bajo una lupa mas grande y cruel. Pero era una atención extraña. De pronto ya no éramos las estrellas de Biovolt –no es que el trato que recibíamos antes pudiera considerarse como el de una estrella-, ahora éramos la inolvidable decepción que llevó a la ruina tanto a la organización como a la abadía.

Desde que el alto mando de, Voltaire, abdicó su poder para huir de la ley como la rata asquerosa que es, Boris ha invertido todo su aliento en levantar a Biovolt por su cuenta. Pero era sumamente difícil, ya que siempre corrió en el mayor de los secretos y su principal fuente de sustento era el señor Hiwatari. Ahora, utilizando aun la abadía como base, nos citaba a mí y a mis compañeros cada cuando para exponer alguno de sus recientemente patéticos planes para levantar este lugar, y buscar de nuevo el poderío que tan ansiosamente ha deseado.

Todo ello no ha traído más que problemas. Biovolt se ha visto reducido de personal en varias ocasiones, y por supuesto la mayoría de los niños que residían en este sitio fueron traslados a mejores lugares, aparentemente, por las autoridades, después de haber sido descubiertos todos los maltratos e irregularidades a los que nos tenían sometidos. Por desgracia, en cuanto la noticia dejó de ser novedad, la mayoría de las personas involucradas quedaron en el olvido, y esto le dio mucha libertad a gente como Boris para reanudar sus negocios sucios sin la más mínima atención de la policía.

La abadía ya ni si quiera estaba rodeada de guardias de seguridad como en los primeros días. No había problema. La gente creía que para este momento, ya estaba totalmente abandonada y quizá sería demolida pronto. Los listones amarillos de "Prohibido el paso. Zona peligrosa" hacían que las personas perdieran aun más el interés, por increíble que parezca.

Quizá lo único bueno era que el lugar estaba tranquilo la mayoría del día… en apariencia.

Es una lástima que incluso ahora que en teoría somos libres, estamos atados a este maldito lugar, después de todo, no tenemos a donde ir.

Fin de POV de Tala

El chico dio un suspiro largo y tomó la cámara que estaba sobre la mesa. Llevaba puesto un atuendo completamente negro, desde sus pantalones de mezclilla hasta el ridículo el cabello –se había aplicado exitosamente un tinte temporal- el cual ahora llevaba peinado hacia atrás, esto con ayuda de medio tubo de gel.

_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Boris debería tenerme lista una buena recompensa por este martirio._

Fue a encender la luz de la pequeña habitación de hotel, ya que lo único que había estado proveyendo de luz el lugar era su lámpara de noche. Se dirigió al baño, y observó su apariencia en el espejo.

_¡Agh!_

Incluso mirar su reflejo le provocaba vergüenza.

Meneó la cabeza en desaprobación, lamentablemente sin poder remediarlo, y escuchó un sonido proveniente de la _laptop_. Se devolvió a la habitación para verificar que alguno de sus contactos se había conectado. Se encontró inmediatamente con una ventana abierta mostrando a uno de sus compañeros en un medio de una video llamada.

-El señor Boris ha dado la orden de que dejes el hotel a las seis en punto.

Tala volteó los ojos.

-Él no está escuchándonos ¿sabes? No tienes por qué llamarle "señor"-le informó a su rubio amigo.

Un segundo después, el muchacho en la pantalla notó el cambio de "look" en el ex pelirrojo. Una extraña mueca apareció en su cara.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Bryan se ofendió por tu comentario hacia su corte de cabello y te dijo que el blanco no era tu color?

Tala alzó una ceja.

-¿Me vas a terminar de dar instrucciones?-le apresuró molesto.

-… Se equivocó. Es el negro el que no te queda.

La boca del rubio temblaba un poco, como si estuviera invirtiendo toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para suprimir una carcajada. Parecía que también tenía un tic en el ojo.

-¡Dame las últimas instrucciones, Spencer!-Tala le exigió con la cara roja, por vergüenza y molestia.

Spencer cambió drásticamente su expresión por una mucho más inamovible, al ver la exasperación de Tala.

-Bien. Ahora podrás mezclarte entre la gente con tu nueva… apariencia. El siguiente paso será bajar al vestíbulo y recibir la identificación falsa de manos del intendente.

-¿El intendente?-cuestionó Tala, alzando de nuevo la ceja.

-El auto de la compañía te estará esperando en la esquina. Te trasladará hasta el sitio en el que se espera la llegada de la limosina del sujeto de nuestra investigación-todo esto lo había dicho de corrido, por lo que tuvo que parar para tomar una enorme bocanada de aire-. Se espera tenerte de vuelta en el hotel antes de las seis de la mañana del siguiente día con la evidencia que pidió el señor Boris y un informe completo.

Tala se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que haya pedido el "señor"?

-No. Por ahora esas son todas las indicaciones-contestó desde el otro lado Spencer, con la vista clavada en su compañero.

-¡Bien! Será mejor que baje de una vez, así podré hacerme el corriente en el vestíbulo hasta que aparezca el del servicio.

-Entonces hablaremos mañana. Suerte con la misión. Cambio.

Tala dio media vuelta y dio dos pasos cuando oyó a Spencer decir su último comentario:

-Creo que debiste escoger un estilo menos emo.

El muchacho apretó la cámara fotográfica entre sus manos y estuvo muy cerca de lanzarla a la pantalla de la computadora al gritarle a su compañero:

-¡Hijo de…!

-¡Cambio!

Con esa palabra, la imagen de aquella risa burlona desapareció sin darle oportunidad de terminar el insulto. Con un bufido de resignación, se colgó la cámara al cuello, y abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Sacó un par de gafas oscuras. Un accesorio extra podría serle de ayuda si quería actuar de incógnito. Las colocó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de igual color, y dejó la habitación.

_Estúpida misión. Estúpido Boris. Estúpido Spencer… ¡Estúpido Kai, por qué precisamente tú!_


End file.
